Esme Tyrell
Lady Esme Tyrell is daughter of Versilis Tyrell and Marienne Tyrell Sister of Viviene Tyrell Appearance Striking beauty, like her twin sister. Deep green eyes, which sets her apart from the other Tyrells. Gentle, kind features, and is slightly taller than her twin at 5’5” Personality The best description of Esme is true kindness. She genuinely cares for those she is close to, and treats even strangers with respect and kindness. However, do not mistake kindness as a weakness. Earning the nickname the “Wild Rose” for her worldly ways, and refusal to be pinned down (even by marriage) she has thorns. Fiercely protective of those she loves most, she will not hesitate to use her wit, beauty, and charm to show her thorns. History Born in 381 AC, a few seconds after her sister Vivienne, Esme’s arrival heralded a welcome arrival to the House of Tyrell, as the birth of twins was seen as a fortuitous event. However, it was quickly obvious that Esme was nothing like her shy, bashful sister, her personality almost the exact opposite. Wild and rambunctious as a little girl, Esme loved everything she came across. She seemed to have a never ending sense of wonder, curiosity, and energy to burn, and befriended everyone she could, including the servants. This in turn created havoc around the Tyrell home, as she often was found in places (such as the kitchen, armory, and servants quarters) one would not expect a growing girl, who would one day need to be a proper Lady. Itw as here she would learn some of her earliest skills, and grow to love them and the small folk who taught her. In an effort to keep his wild daughter mollified, Versillis often took her away from home when he travelled. Learning on her father's knee, she was exposed to the lands beyond Highgarden. She loved every minute of it, and would often use any excuse she could to go to accompany him as she got older. Versillis often compiled just to avoid a pouting look Esme had developed and made it difficult for anyone to say no. However, once she got her first moon blood things began to change. Her father started taking her on trips less, and withdrawing from his other daughter. She was maturing, and it was obvious one of the things she had in common with her sister was a beauty, and despite her nature, a grace that was hard to match. While she was an excellent student, learning and absorbing everything her Septas reported to the Lord that she was often dreaming of wilder places, and more dangerously, handsome men without their shirts on. In an effort to stave off a similar incident as what had happened to Vivienne, Versillis decided it was time to send Esme to the Septas alongside her sister. It was the worst mistake he ever made. Within a month Esme was on a carriage back to Highgarden, a furious letter from the head Septon to the Lord of the Reach explaining Esme had not only broken every vow a Septon trainee took, but she had followed in her sisters' footsteps with one caveat: instead of being the one to be chased, she had done the chasing, and tempted a male acolyte to help her with her schemes. Not only that, but the lurid details of the letter described scandalous rendezvous for kisses and petting, all initiated by Esme herself! Granted, none of it was true, Esme had played the young man, stringing him along until she had accomplished her goals, and then promptly cut him off once she was done. However, it had worked marvellously, and when she got home, she endured Versillis anger, with her normal poise, and charm, cooling her father's temper with her sweet words of being a repentant daughter who “knew better” and would endeavor to make him proud of her in the future. It worked, and soon the moniker and legend of the “Wild Rose” was born, for Versillise tried several more times to tame his wild daughter, each time meeting a similar result. A disarming smile, sweet words, but quickly ensuring that the Rose remained wild and untamed as she used her skill of charm and grace to its fullest extent to ensure she would not be caged. Now, five years on, and just a year past her age of majority, Esme continues to be the Wild Rose. A wild, free spirit, who refuses to let any man, woman or thing pin her down. She knows, even as Vivennes younger twin, that she will be a potential marriage candidate after her sister, but despite her reputation of kindness, she will do anything to preserve her freedom from being just another mother locked in an ivory tower… Quote: “Some may call me a hypocrite, but I counter to them that I still have my freedom. What do they have except a prison of walls and secrets? At least I know where I stand.” Recent Events 400 AC: The Tourney of Kings Landing Misc Likes Honesty and kindness, she hates liars, cheats, and those who put the Game before others. Her brother being a dwarf means she hates those who are cruel to others because of how they look or disabilities Travelling, she has learned much about Westerose at her father's side, and enjoys going places. She prefers horseback to carriages, enjoying riding more. Singing, as well as music, a taste she shares with her sister. Archery, one of her passion pursuits, she secretly likes to indulge in to help her think and calm her if angry. (Hidden) A love of cooking, sewing, and simple things, rather than the fancy trappings of Ladyship Dislikes The Game; she feels it is cruel and unnecessary, and while she understands its part of the legacy of her forebears, she hates the shedding of blood for nothing more than petty power grabs and disputes. (This also includes behaviors that are associated with the Game such as lying, cheating, being dishonorable, cruelty, etc) People who try and make decisions for her, yes this even includes her father and mother despite her love for them both Religion, feels too often it is used to control others. She goes through the motions of course, but her hearts not in it. (Being forced to try and enter into septa tutelage alongside did not help matters) Weaknesses Her reputation- as the wild rose, she has a reputation of being something of an opinionated and outspoken woman. This impacts her marriage prospects Her loyalty to family- can be used to leverage her in the right circumstances Fear of confinement- Worries one day she will be locked in a tower by an unloving husband and be unable to enjoy the things she cherishes. Category:RP Characters